Daisukenojo Bito
}= - Journal = }} Daisukenojo Bito, ook bekend as Beat, is 'n karakter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. 'N Boorling van Shibuya, is hy deur Joshua na Traverse Town geneem, langs Neku, Shiki, en sy vennoot Rhyme. Ontwikkeling Beat, saam met Neku, Joshua, Shiki, en Rhyme, is die eerste karakters wat in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks verskyn, wat ontstaan het uit iets anders as Disney, Final Fantasy, of Kingdom Hearts fiction, alhoewel hulle uit 'n ander speletjie is wat eiendom van Square Enix, sowel as ontwerp deur Tetsuya Nomura. Verskyning Beat is 'n gespierde tiener met blou oë en blonde hare bedek met 'n swart pet met 'n groot skedel daarop. Hy dra 'n wit tank top met rooi voering en 'n donker skedelhalsband, saam met 'n swart armband op sy linker pols. Hy dra lang beige kortbroeke met 'n enorme ketting aan die linkerkant, en rooi-en-swart skoene. Persoonlikheid Hoewel hy taai is, het Beat 'n sagte natuur en word verleë wanneer mense dit besef, veral wanneer ander hom op sy regte naam noem. Terselfdertyd is Beat baie hard, impulsief, en is geneig om sonder rede rede tot gevolgtrekkings te maak. Hy is 'n bietjie eenvoudige, maar hy vind uiteindelik die dinge uit. Nietemin, hy is 'n vriendelike mens wat enigiets vir sy vriende sal doen. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Beat word saam met Neku, Joshua, Shiki en Rhyme na Traverse Town vervoer wanneer Shibuya deur die duisternis verteer word. Nog 'n speler in die Reapers se spel, Beat probeer desperaat om Rhyme uit sy besorgdheid te vind en die wedstryd te voltooi. Valslik oortuig deur 'n geheimsinnige figuur in 'n swart jas (wat hy geglo het om 'n Reaper te wees), glo Beat dat Josua die skuld moet gee vir hul huidige situasie. Beat konfronteer uiteindelik Josua en Riku in die Tweede Distrik en summons 'n Dream Eater om hulle aan te val. Joshua probeer hom vertel dat hy mislei is, maar Beat skryf dit as leuens uit en sê dat sy "omgekeerde psigiatrie nie hierdie keer sal werk nie." Riku verslaan sy geeste vinnig en Beat gee op van frustrasie. Josua probeer om Beat te kalmeer terwyl Riku bewusteloos gaan. Beat later verskyn in die Vyfde Distrik wanneer Riku deur Shiki mislei word en ontmoet Young Xehanort van aangesig tot aangesig. Beat, wat uiteindelik deur die leuens sien, vertel Riku dat hy en Shiki deur Xehanort bedrieg is om te glo dat hulle na hul wêreld vervoer kon word as hulle Riku aan hom gegee het. As hy Xehanort direk konfronteer, sê hy vir hom: "Ek is seker jy is nie eens 'n Reaper nie." Xehanort dan haal Hockomonkey en Riku jaag dit in die tuine. Ná die stryd word Beat and Rhyme herenig deur die pogings van Joshua, met behulp van Rhyme se drome as 'n portaal tussen die twee "verbeelding" van Traverse Town. Dinge gaan goed totdat spelers die skynbaar onmoontlike missie kry om Spellican te verslaan, 'n nagmerrie met die vermoë om hordes van ander nagmerries te ontbied en vrylik tussen die twee visioene van die stad te reis. Sonder iemand, aan wie hy kan draai, lei Joshua Sora en Riku terug na Traverse Town en hulle ondersteun weer die spelers. Beat en Rhyme volg die Spellican in die Fountain Plaza. Riku kom gou aan en die drie word afgelei in 'n vriendelike gesprek. Al die tyd is die Spellican se woede gebou en word uiteindelik ontsnap weens die groep se afleiding. Riku, Beat and Rhyme volg Spellican deur die agterstrate en in die Derde Distrik, waar hulle na die ander weergawe van Traverse Town teleporteer sonder om 'n ander ontsnappingsroete te hê. Josua verskyn en lewer die nuus dat Sora en die ander teen Spellican op daardie oomblik bestry. 'N Sleutelgat verskyn en Riku word weggeslaan na die volgende wêreld. Ten spyte van hul pogings, die Spellican ontsnap na 'n ander wêreld en die spelers misluk die missie. Dit is egter moontlik dat, aangesien Sora uiteindelik Spellican in die Symphony of Sorcery-wêreld vind en verslaan, Beat en die ander hul missie as gevolg van hom verbygesteek het. Oorsprong Beat is 'n karakter van Square Enix se '' . Nadat Beat gereeld met sy ouers oor sy graad geveg het, het Beat besluit om van die huis af weg te hardloop. Maar sy suster, Rhyme, het hom gevolg, Beat en sy suster het gesterf toe hy probeer het om haar te red om nie deur 'n motor getref te word nie. Kort daarna vind Beat hom in Shibuya se UG as 'n speler in die Reaper Game with Rhyme as sy vennoot, alhoewel haar geheue sy inskrywingsgeld was. Gedurende die wedstryd ontmoet Beat Neku Sakuraba en Shiki Misaki, hoewel die voormalige hom aanstoot gegee het voordat hulle saamgestem het vir hul twee groepe. Maar op die vierde dag, wanneer hulle na Towa Records gaan, leer Beat dat dit 'n val was wat deur die Reapers opgestel is, en Rhyme offer homself om hom te red. Gered deur Sanae Hanekoma, wat 'n pin van Rhim se siel skep om hom aktief te hou, konfronteer Beat die Reapers met sy onvermoë om die pen te gebruik voordat hy self 'n Reaper word. Gedurende die tweede week, om die ware aard van die Reapers te leer, en om die nuwe Komponis te word, word Beat die opdrag gegee om Neku en Joshua uit te skakel, maar het dit nie om verskeie redes uitgeoefen nie. Toe hy Neku se inskrywing leer om die enigste speler in die spel te wees, het Beat sy reaper verlaat om Neku se vennoot te word om hom 'n kans te gee teen die Noise. Maar terwyl hy gedwing word om Rhyme's Noise vir betaling te gebruik, leer Beat dat hy sou sterf as hy versuim het om sy plig as 'n Reaper te verrig. Gelukkig, nadat hy besluit het om nie Shibuya te vernietig nie, gee Josua Beat and Rhyme 'n tweede kans in die lewe. Trivia *Beat se render naboots een van sy kunswerke uit The World Ends with You. Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 06.09.2018.